Interrupted Monday Evening
by Unsqeakable
Summary: Daphne Greengrass had planned an exciting night in with her husband that involved having her arse punished and some love-making afterwards. But it seems that fate had different plans for them as the unexpected guests arrive. Being visited by her best friend and her drunk, underage sister was definitely not something Daphne planned. Male!Hermione, role-play, BDSM, NSFW


**A/N:** _The scene at the beginning is played between two adults, not a real student and a teacher. Also, in this universe Hermione is a boy, however, the rest of the characters are unchanged._

* * *

A blonde-haired girl, unable to be more than sixteen, nervously played with a detention slip she was holding as she found herself in front of a towering mahogany doorway that was separating her from her destination. The girl, tearfully, looked at the placard that hung on the door, immediately regretting her decision. The four words that said: "Professor Granger – School Disciplinarian" made a shiver run down her back.

She wasn't a freshman. She already accomplished a few years of her education, in fact she was closer to finishing school than to starting it. It meant that she knew more than well who Professor Granger was and what kind of punishment he was using on the disobedient students who were sent to his office. As a matter of fact, quite a lot of pupils had this... doubtful pleasure to find it out, however, once he was done with them, not many of them visited him again. The girl was lucky enough not to be on his bad side... until today.

The truth was that she really, really didn't want to experience Professor Granger's legendary wrath. The teenager bit her bottom lip, as something had turned out in her stomach when she imagined it. An unpleasant feeling of fear. A fear that she had never felt before.

There was a brief moment in which she wanted to turn on her heel and run away from this place as far as possible, however, she quickly rejected the unwanted idea. She was supposed to meet Professor Granger tonight. The teacher who assigned her the detention with him most likely informed the man that she was going to visit his office after dinner. It meant that if she ran away now, she would be in bigger trouble than she already was. No. It wasn't something she wanted to experience.

The girl took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. There was nothing she could do to stop her inevitable meeting with the professor. However, this didn't mean that she wasn't afraid. There was, after all, a reason why she was in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor – she wasn't brave. In fact, she was positively terrified. Knowing, nonetheless, that her fate was a foregone conclusion, she raised her shaking hand and knocked quietly, as if hoping that she wouldn't be heard.

"Enter!" Came an immediate answer, cruelly crushing all her hopes.

The student took another deep breath and fearfully opened the door, slowly entering the room.

"Close the door," she heard as soon as she found herself inside and hurriedly did as she was told. She was aware that it wasn't wise to make the man angrier than he already was. "Come here."

The teenager, hastily, walked towards the massive wooden desk behind which her teacher was seated, and, without a word, she handed him her detention slip, as he required her to do it.

"Sit down," he ordered her when he received the piece of paper and put it down on the table. Then, he continued to write in his book, all without looking at his visitor.

The Slytherin girl obediently did as she was told, trying hard to stop shaking. However, as soon as she sat down on a wooden chair, her blue eyes landed on the rattan cane that hung on the wall behind the man. She gulped nervously. Just noticing the disciplinary object was enough to make her begin to sweat profusely.

The young witch quickly turned her eyes away from the threatening item, conscious that her cheeks were turning red. She prayed to Merlin for the object not being used on her, but she was very aware that it might be. Professor Granger was very strict.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

The girl almost jumped in her seat as she unexpectedly heard the teacher's voice. She hesitantly looked at him and when she noticed his smirk, she blushed even more. Nevertheless, she didn't answer his rhetorical question. Only he could call the cane _beautiful_.

The wizard hid the book into one of the drawers before getting up from his chair. Then he took the discipline tool from the wall, approached her slowly and leaned against his desk, playing with the cane. The girl's blue eyes were fearfully following his every move, despite everything, she noticed how muscular his torso was, and his masculine scent.

Professor Granger was a tall, well-built twenty-five-year old young man and his dragon skin robes framed his body perfectly. The colour of his robes contrasted well with his pale complexion. His medium-length brown hair was pinned in a neat ponytail and his brown eyes had something in them, but the girl wasn't really sure what that could be. She was convinced, however, that it wasn't compassion. Besides, the wizard had a scar across his left eye. Rumour had it that he acquired it when he was still an underage wizard. Apparently, the Granger man helped the Ministry of Magic to catch a wanted criminal, or at least it was what the students were speculating.

"Tell me, Miss Greengrass, will I have to use my friend today?" the teacher asked, his voice low and threatening. When he took his gaze away from the cane and made eye contact with her, it cost the girl much not to break it.

The blonde moved uneasily in the chair, not feeling comfortable being so close to such a dangerous object. She also had no idea how she was supposed to answer his question. Obviously, she didn't want the man to use the cane on her, nevertheless, she was aware that it would be very foolish of her to say no to him. She felt trapped. That's why she decided to be quiet and broke their eye contact.

"Well, in that case I'll take your behaviour as a yes, young lady," the wizard started and picked up her detention slip before he handed it to her. In another hand, he kept his cane.

The girl, confused, looked at him again as he gave her the piece of parchment.

"Read it," the Granger man said when he saw her puzzled expression.

"But –" The young witch started, wanting to ask him why he ordered her to read it, as it was teachers job to do, however, before she had a chance to form the question, he interrupted her.

"Did I ask you about your opinion, Miss Greengrass?" the wizard said sharply. "No, I didn't. Your task is to read your detention slip. I know that my colleagues do it by themselves, but I am _not_ them. You were stupid enough to get yourself sent here, so now be brave enough to _read_ your offence. Oh, and if you dare to show any other sign of disobedience, I'll add a further punishment to your original one."

The Slytherin student paled hearing the threat, however, her face soon became red again as she realised what she was expected to do. Reading her detention slip aloud was quite embarrassing and she would rather not do it. Nevertheless, as she was aware that the man wasn't joking, she took a deep breath and started reading the piece of paper in a shaky voice.

"M-miss Daphne Greengrass is r-required to visit Professor Granger on Monday evening after dinner in order to receive her p-punishment," she started, feeling that her cheeks were becoming redder and redder with each word. She felt extremely contrite and humiliated. "She got her detention due to her late arrival to the class, cursing one of the Gryffindor students and calling the muggle-born one an offensive 'm' word."

Daphne lowered her head, ashamed, once she finished reading the paper. She was a pure-blood witch as well as she was a Slytherin, obviously, however, she was raised better than that. Her family always tried to be neutral and none of her family members followed the Dark Lord. Her mother and father always reminder her, and her younger sister Astoria, that magic is magic, and people should be judged by their personality – not by their blood purity. Nonetheless, as Daphne was a room-mate and (to her parents' dismay) best friend of Pansy Parkinson, she was, in a way, influenced by the other girl and when Daphne lost her temper this _one_ time, the "mudblood" word accidentally slipped from her mouth and now she was here, about to receive a severe punishment.

"I'm bitterly disappointed in you, Miss Greengrass," the teacher started after a brief moment of silence and took the detention slip back, putting it on the desk. "Such a beautiful young girl like yourself shouldn't be using such atrocious language. Not to mention that cursing other students is extremely disrespectful."

The Slytherin bit her bottom lip, cowering in the chair, when she heard what he said.

"I am terribly sorry, professor," she spoke quietly, not daring to look at him. "This won't happen ever again. I promise."

The man just chuckled threateningly as she said that.

"Oh, believe me when I tell you that you are _not_ sorry, Miss Greengrass," he informed her and then grabbed her chin, so she was forced to look him in the eyes. She hated what she saw in them – a determination to fulfil his promise. "But I can guarantee you that once I'm done with you, you're going to be a very apologetic little girl. I'll make sure that you'll think twice before you decide to call another muggle-born student such an abhorrent name, or even to curse someone. Did I make myself clear?"

All Daphne wished to do was to turn her heard away, or better, disappear, but because the wizard was holding her chin, she failed quite miserably. Defeated, she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, professor," she responded meekly seconds later.

"Good answer." Professor Granger released her and walked behind his desk, putting the cane on it. Then he moved his chair away from the desk, making a noticeable distance between the objects and sat down. "Take off your robes and come to me."

The girl's face became red once again and her heart started beating furiously. She was terrified, but she wanted to show her teacher that she was able to accept the consequences of her actions. For that reason, she obediently got up from her seat and with trembling hands started undressing herself. A moment later, she was in a black skirt, white shirt and a Slytherin tie; her robes were folded neatly on the chair.

Daphne took a deep breath as she wanted to calm down her nerves and turned towards her teacher who was observing her attentively, but she was unable to read anything from his face, though. Sighing, she hesitantly closed the distance between them.

"Over my knees," ordered the man.

"Yes, professor." Came up a meek answer.

The young witch cautiously bent herself over the wizard's knees, feeling extremely embarrassed. She still couldn't believe that she actually found herself in Professor Granger's office, moreover, over his knees. She! She has always been a well-behaved student, even though she was a member of Slytherin house. Besides, it was remarkably humiliating. The last time she found herself in such a compromising position was during the summer holiday before her second year at school. She had shown complete disrespect towards her mother and, to be honest, she regretted it almost immediately as she found herself over her father's knee, bare-bottomed, and received such a spanking that she couldn't sit properly for the next two weeks. Nevertheless, she learned her lesson and never again dared to be rude towards her mother. Her younger sister learned this as well, as their whole family of four was in the same room when her punishment took place. Astoria vowed that she would do everything she could do to avoid being in a similar situation. She never wanted to experience what Daphne had to experience.

The Slytherin student closed her eyes when she felt a hand on her bottom, anxiously waiting for the first smack. However, two minutes had passed, and the strike still hadn't been delivered. Unable to stop herself, a few moments later, Daphne opened her eyes and fearfully turned her head towards her smirking oppressor.

"Four minutes and twenty-seven seconds," he announced as he looked at his watch. "What a shame, really. If you had not turned away for the next thirty-three seconds, I would have let you go."

"What – " started the girl but she never had a chance to express her thought as an unexpected smack stole a yelp from her.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak, Miss Greengrass," the wizard said harshly, forcing her to lower her head. She would like to massage her smacked bottom, but she was aware that it wouldn't be the wisest decision. "Nonetheless, I have to admit that you were able to wait quite a long time. Usually students give up after two minutes. However, do something like that again and you'll receive five strokes of the cane each time you disobey me. I've already warned you about it and you must know that I do _not_ like to repeat myself. This is your last chance."

This time the teenager said nothing, much to the amusement of the man. He was inquisitive how long she would be able to keep her mouth shut as one certain Miss Parkinson almost always had something… _fascinating_ to say. All because she kept forgetting that she was forbidden to speak without permission.

The professor rolled up his right sleeve, looking at the girl who once again lay resigned on his knees. That made him smirk even more. Miss Greengrass was about to receive a spanking she was going to remember for the rest of her life. Little did she know that calling other students "mudbloods" and cursing them was the biggest offence in his dictionary.

Daphne's eyes landed on the wooden door, and she bit her bottom lip, again, waiting anxiously at what was about to come. She knew that she wouldn't like it but there wasn't much she could do now but to accept her fate. The Slytherin witch could tell that the wizard was rolling up his sleeve but this time she didn't dare to turn her head. She wished to show him that she was patient.

"Ow!" she cried because the professor's hand unexpectedly connected with her bottom. She had no idea how it was possible that he caught her off guard as she tried to be prepared, but somehow, he did. Nevertheless, before she had a chance to answer this perplexing question, his hand connected with her arse again.

Daphne clenched her teeth, as it cost her much not to start crying aloud. More and more smacks were warming up her bottom and each of them was harder than the previous one. She was reluctant to admit it, but, at least in her opinion, the man had a really heavy hand, probably even heavier than her father's. This was saying something as her dad was able to make her cry rather quickly. She hated such moments. Not only because of pain but for the fact that she didn't want to be considered weak. She should be above that.

The teenager was so focused on trying to be strong that she didn't even realise that the teacher raised her skirt and now was spanking her on her knickers, although not for long. Professor Granger wasn't a fan of spanking covered bottoms as in his opinion the punishment should be executed only on the bare. However, he wanted to make a lasting impression on the girl. He wanted her to remember this punishment forever, so for that reason he decided to change his usual approach.

Sometime later, the Slytherin student finally gave up and a weak whimper escaped her mouth. She wished to be tough. She was sixteen after all, nevertheless, the wizard was able to make her feel like a naughty little girl who was disobedient towards her mummy again.

Daphne had no idea how much time had passed, but she knew that her bottom was getting more and more sore with every new smack and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Because of that her vision was blurred, although she could do nothing about it. She suspected that her teacher wouldn't be happy with her, if she tried to wipe her tears, and she didn't want him to be even more irritated. In fact, making him wrathful was the last thing she wanted to do at this moment. Nonetheless, the man stopped her punishment unexpectedly and this caused the girl to make a huge mistake.

The wizard hit his unruly student for the last time and – as he was a firm believer of bare-bottom spankings – slightly raised the girl before he grabbed her knickers in order to slide them down. The Greengrass witch, however, covered her bottom before he had a chance to accomplish his task.

"OW!" the girl yelled because the teacher delivered an extra hard smack on her sore arse once he got rid of her hands.

"Did I give you permission to move?" he questioned her in a dead voice, smacking her again. The teenager whimpered, squeezing her buttocks, however, she said nothing. "I don't really recall doing so. But for your information, you just earned yourself five strokes of the cane."

The girl whined at his words, immediately regretting that she couldn't keep her hands to herself. She surely didn't want to receive the cane. She heard many stories about this dreadful object and she didn't want to experience it on her own. Now however, she knew that all hope was lost.

"Get up," she heard a stern order so slowly raised herself from the man's knees; the skirt fell back into its proper place.

When the young witch was back on her feet, she wiped her face with her sleeve. A few seconds later her hands travelled towards her backside, again, as she wanted to rub her sore arse, but she stopped herself in the very last moment.

"I see that you already started learning something," said the man, sneering. Then he pointed at his desk. "Take off your skirt and underwear. Once you're done, bend over it."

The teenager paled only to blush a moment later. She was aware that the man intended to bare her bottom before she covered it, but hearing these words made her feel even more embarrassed.

Despite how much the girl wanted to deny it, especially because of her current dislike towards the wizard, she had a crush on her teacher. He was quite handsome and manly, and his dominant nature made the female population of school consider him hot (even though half of them, Daphne included, found themselves over his knees). She didn't want him to see her naked arse. Well, maybe in her fantasies she wanted it, but definitely not when it was about to be punished severely! Besides, it most likely was crimson already as the professor's hand was really heavy.

"Please – " she started before she was able to bite her tongue. She was just too embarrassed and ashamed.

"You just doubled the number of strikes you're going to receive with the cane, Miss Greengrass," the man, who still sat in his chair, interrupted her, again. He didn't have to listen to her in order to know what she wanted to say. It was a natural reaction of his students when they had to uncover their bottoms. "I expect to see your bare arse bent over my desk in the next thirty seconds, or I will send the house-elf to bring here the students you disrespected today, and the rest of your punishment will be witnessed by them. Just keep in mind that your arse _will_ be bared whether you like it or not."

Daphne's face turned bright red in a matter of seconds as she thought that someone would witness her punishment. Just the idea of being half naked in front of her teacher (and who was much hotter than Lockhart. She still couldn't understand how almost all girls could consider him charming back when he was their professor) in order to receive a hard thrashing made her heart stop beating. She slightly shook her head. No. She didn't want anyone else to see her in such a compromising situation.

Embarrassed, the girl scurried nervously to the chair she has been occupying after she entered the office and with trembling hands she took her skirt off. She put it down with the rest of her things, timidly looking at the professor. He said nothing, only raised his eyebrow at her, as if daring her to disobey his order. The young witch's face flushed, so she quickly lowered her head. It was humiliating.

"Hurry up, Miss Greengrass, we don't have the whole night." She heard the man's voice since she made no move to bare her bottom.

Tears started rolling down Daphne's crimson face, again, as she with a heavy heart grabbed the fabric of her knickers and slowly slid them down. She had no idea how her arse looked at this moment, so she couldn't tell which part of her body was redder. Her behind or her face.

Once her underwear joined her other clothes on the chair, she quickly went to assume the ordered position, covering her naked front in the process. She hoped that she was allowed to do it, as the wizard only forbade her to put her hands on her sore arse.

"You, students, fascinate me," started Professor Granger as he got up from his chair and slowly began to walk towards her. His words made the girl frown. She had no idea what he was talking about. What was so fascinating about them? "You see, Miss Greengrass, you, students, have no problems with causing problems, in fact you're so bold while breaking rules, but when you are sent here to pay for your crimes… all that's needed is a little dose of embarrassment and suddenly the all of your courage is gone."

The teenager's face reddened even more, and she moved uneasily on the spot. She was both completely humiliated and terribly terrified of what was in store for her. With the corner of her eye, Daphne could see that the man took a piece of parchment of out the drawer and put it in front of her. This made her frown in the process as she had no idea what all this was supposed to mean.

"Read it," was all the wizard said before he went towards one of his cupboards, so, knowing that disobeying him would cause her more pain, the girl lowered her head in order to fulfil her task. However, her heart began to beat furiously as soon as she recognised a very familiar style of handwriting… her father's.

Daphne gulped. If her father sent a letter to the man, it meant that she was in for a challenging time. She swore in her mind. Why wasn't she able to stop herself today from cursing that annoying Gryffindor? If she was able to stop herself, she wouldn't be here.

 _Dear Professor Granger,_

 _I am both very grateful for your letter as well as terribly ashamed for my eldest daughter's behaviour. I am well aware of Hogwarts' punishment policy and I know that only those students whose behaviour is truly deplorable are sent into your office instead of serving detention. I cannot even explain how sorry I am to hear that my daughter is one of them. All I can say is that I hope that my ward will not cause you much trouble and that she will be punished severely for her offence. However, since you have not yet been informed what my daughter exactly did when you sent me the letter, I would be grateful if you could send me another message afterwards._

 _Once again, I apologise for my girl's behaviour._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _A. Greengrass_

Daphne bit her lip when she finished the letter. She could tell that her father – and most likely mother – were disappointed to hear that she found herself in Professor Granger's office and something unpleasant turned in her stomach when she imagined his reaction once he finds out what the reason of her trip there was. She was so ashamed of herself that she had forgotten about her sore bottom and the fact that it was exposed and vulnerable.

"Have you finished reading it?"

The young witch almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the man's voice behind her, but in the very last moment she stopped herself from turning around as she reminded herself what happened the last time.

"I will take that as a yes," the wizard spoke again, smirking, although she was not in the position to see it. "You know, Miss Greengrass, it's nice to know that you already learned something, in opposition to your house-mate, Miss Parkinson. She almost always forgets that when I say, 'don't move,' then I actually mean it."

The Slytherin girl wasn't sure if she was allowed to say something, so instead of talking she squeezed her buttocks and moved uneasily on the spot. She was afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Answer the question, Miss Greengrass – have you ever been spanked on your wet, bare bottom?" asked the man as he corrected her position. In the meantime, the teenager's face became crimson when she heard his question. Did her teacher want to humiliate her or something? She had no idea. Besides, on her wet bottom? What was he trying to imply?

"N-no, professor. Only on b-bare," she stated, her voice quiet as a whisper. If the man didn't stand behind her, he wouldn't be able to understand what she said.

"Well, in that case I'm happy to inform you that you're going to leave this office wiser on one experience," declared Professor Granger. "I hope the paddle will have a profound impact on you."

The student closed her eyes when he said that and a moment later she felt something wet on her arse. She couldn't tell what it was exactly, but she guessed that the teacher used some sort of a wet cloth on her in order to make her bottom wet. Also, she presumed that the professor brought both the cloth and the paddle while she was reading her father's letter.

"Now, Miss Greengrass, you are allowed to cry – in fact it _is_ expected that you will be – but you're _not_ allowed to change your position nor to cover your bottom. Is that clear?"

"Yes, professor." Came a meek answer.

Daphne clenched her fists on the desk she was holding, anxiously waiting for her punishment to resume. She didn't have to wait long because soon she received the first smack.

"Ow!" she cried aloud. The man was right. It was painful. Her father had never used a paddle on her, nor had he spanked her on her wet bare bottom. She was grateful for that as it hurt terribly.

A few moments later, the girl received another strike that stole a yelp from her. She wanted it to be over and yet she was aware that it was barely the beginning. She would rather die than continue enduring this pain and humiliation.

The man, on the other hand, was punishing his disruptive student at a steady pace. He was making equal breaks between each spank, so the girl could feel the strikes. It also gave him time to see her reaction and to examine how her bottom was changing its colour. So far it was marked with red paddle marks and the young Slytherin witch was crying quite hard despite the fact that he knew that she tried not to. Moreover, she didn't dare to cover her bottom, even though, based on her movements after each strike, the wizard could tell that she wished to.

"Oow!" Daphne wept after another hard smack. She had no idea how many of them she had already received because she was unable to count them. She could tell, however, that her bottom was on fire and she really loathed it. "OW!"

The teacher was oblivious to her crying and continued to punish her. However, he was paying close attention to her, so he could stop the paddling when he knew that the girl reached her limit. Such a moment happened a few seconds later when Daphne gave in to her fate and stopped moving on the spot. The man then raised his hand two more times and those spanks were the hardest of them all.

The young witch had no energy even to move when the paddling was over. She stood bent over the desk, still holding it, and tears were running down her face. She knew that her arse was still exposed to her teacher but at this very point she couldn't care less about this whole situation. She just wished to catch her breath and leave the room. Nevertheless, she understood that it was not over, yet.

The teacher went to hide the paddle in its rightful place, using some spells on it before, and then came back to his crying student. He could tell that the girl was sorry for her horrendous behaviour – especially since he knew that the Greengrass family didn't follow the Dark Lord during his regime – nevertheless, her punishment still had to be accomplished. She deserved such a punishment and such she shall get. The man has already decided and no power on earth would change his mind.

"Take this, Miss Greengrass," said the man as he handed her a tissue.

Daphne, slowly, turned her head in his direction, not really seeing much as her vision was still blurred because of tears, however, she accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you, pro…" started the girl, notwithstanding, as soon as she realised what she just did, she gulped and bit her bottom lip nervously. Great. She will receive additional five strikes of the cane only because she forgot that she wasn't allowed to speak.

Professor Granger, as if understanding her dilemma, raised his lips in a sarcastic smile.

"I will let you go… this time," he said, and Daphne breathed with relief.

The teenager cleared her face and the man opened the drawer taking out a parchment and quill. Then he put the things on the desk and turned towards his student.

"Sit down," ordered the wizard as he summoned the chair and put it in front of the wooden object.

Daphne, who just finished cleaning her face, opened her eyes widely when she realised what her teacher just said and gulped loudly when she looked at the wooden chair he indicated. She blinked. Did he really expect her to sit down on that thing especially when her poor bottom was on fire? She would like to do nothing else than to rub her sore arse, not to _sit down_ on it. No. Sitting down was definitely the last thing she wanted to do now.

Nevertheless, as the girl already knew that disobeying her professor would cause her more pain, she cautiously lowered herself onto the chair. She regretted it almost immediately as the pain was immense and, despite herself, she hissed in agony.

"Now, Miss Greengrass, since you've already got acquainted with the letter your father sent me, I expect you to write one for him," started the wizard, putting his hands behind his back. "I want you to explain to him why you were appointed to come here, as well as to explain how you were punished."

The young witch's face became crimson again and she moved uneasily on her seat not only because of the pain she was experiencing, but also because of what she had to do. Explaining why she was sent to Professor Granger's office was one thing but explaining _how_ she was punished was another. She felt very humiliated now. Why couldn't the man do it by himself? He should be the one to write the letter. Nevertheless, she was wise enough not to express her disagreement aloud.

"Oh, and don't forget to write about the additional punishment you're going to receive once the letter is done. I'm sure your father would want to know about that as well."

Humiliated and completely embarrassed, Daphne said nothing just lowered her head as if trying to hide her red face. The wizard, on the other hand, just smirked when he saw her reaction and picked up the abandoned cane. Then he leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms.

"If I were you, Miss Greengrass, I'd start writing," he said after a while because the girl instead of writing was wriggling on the chair, trying to make her bottom hurt less.

His words, however, were like a bucket of icy water as Daphne froze as soon as he opened his mouth. Momentarily, she grabbed the quill and started writing, being aware of what he meant by saying that. She really didn't want to receive more strokes of the cane than she already was going to receive. Nonetheless, it wasn't an easy task because first of all it was incredibly humiliating to write such a letter, and secondly, her poor arse – that was still bare – was the reason of enormous pain she was feeling, and she wanted to do nothing else but to rub it. Notwithstanding, after some long and painful ten minutes of writing, the letter was finally written.

The wizard picked up the parchment when the girl signalled that she had accomplished her task and started reading it. He wanted to be sure that she included everything he ordered her to write, otherwise, he would make her write another letter. Luckily for her, the message included everything.

"Get up now, Miss Greengrass," said the man when he hid the paper into the drawer.

The young Slytherin didn't have to be told twice. She got up from her seat almost immediately and it cost her much not to start rubbing her aching bottom. In fact, she stopped herself in the very last moment as her hands were on their way to do this. It was stronger than her as it hurt her so much. However, soon she reminded herself that her front was unprotected and, even though her professor wasn't interested in it, she covered it, feeling her cheeks once again turn into the same colour as her butt.

"Wise choice." The teacher told her as he put aside the chair that was occupied by his student just a few moments ago. Then he turned towards her again and when their eyes met, he nodded towards the piece of the furniture. "Bend over the desk."

The girl gulped. Obviously, she didn't forget that the wizard promised her the cane, however, when she was to experience it now, she felt very nervous. She had heard many stories from other students who had this… pleasure to find themselves in the man's office and they all agreed that the cane was the worst. She believed them and didn't want to find it out on her own, but she knew more than well that she couldn't escape her fate. What was worse, however, was the fact that she brought it on herself because she couldn't control her temper and then to be quiet when she was ordered to. She was mad at herself.

"Do you remember how many strokes you're going to receive, Miss Greengrass?" asked the Granger man as soon as the girl once again assumed the position.

Daphne, whose sore bottom once again was exposed to her strict professor, closed her eyes for a few moments, took a deep breath and then answered meekly:

"Ten, professor."

"That's correct," the teacher agreed. "Now, Miss Greengrass, the rules are the same. You're not allowed to change your position nor to cover your behind. However, this time I expect you to count each strike. Understood?"

At his words, the teenager's heart stopped beating. To count each strike? Daphne gulped again, moving uneasily on the spot. She really didn't want to do it, but she already knew better than to argue with the man.

"Yes, professor, I understand," she finally whispered.

"Very well," answered the wizard and went to stand behind his disobedient student.

The young witch closed her eyes, again, and held her breath when the man patted her arse with the cane three times.

"OW!" she yelled when the object unexpectedly connected with her poor bottom for the very first time. It cost her very much not to cover it. She bit her lips. Now she understood why the students hated this evil thing. It was far worse than the paddle!

"What number was it, Miss Greengrass?" the man asked her calmly and started patting her arse again.

"O-one," said Daphne once she was able to catch her breath. As soon as she said the number, she received another stinging strike. "Owww, t-two."

The girl started wriggling her butt, anxiously waiting for another hit. She was in pain and wanted her punishment to be over already. This time, however, she waited much longer but instead of one, she received two fast strikes.

"Owww, holy sh – Santa," she whined, fighting hard not to cover her sore bottom. It was on fire! The cane was indeed a horrible penalty object and she wished she didn't have to receive it.

"Let's not involve Santa in this, Miss Greengrass," said the wizard, amused. They both knew that the young witch intended to swear, however, she made a wise choice not to finish it. "What about the numbers?"

Daphne was unable to say anything for a while, as she was sobbing quite hard. Especially since the teacher was patting her bottom with the cane, again. She sniffed. She would have preferred to be punished by her father than by Professor Granger as the latter was much stricter. Nevertheless, when she was able to regain control over her emotions, she finally gave the expected answer:

"T-three and f-four," she whispered.

The professor said nothing just delivered another painful strike.

"Ugh, FIVE!" exclaimed the girl and clenched her fists on the table or else her hands would cover her behind. _C'mon, Daphne! Pull yourself together. Five more and it's going to be over. You can do this. You can take it. Just five more. You're stronger than this. I know you can do this!_ she said to herself. "OW! S-six!"

The girl found it hard not to move her arse as she was trying to make it stop hurting. However, she soon realised that when she wriggled it, the man wasn't hitting her. All because he didn't want to accidentally hurt her somewhere else.

"Owww! Seven!" she cried. The pain was enormous, and it was getting worse with every new strike. She really wanted her father to spank her instead of the wizard because Mr. Greengrass never was so severe. "Eeeeeeeight!"

The Granger man almost smirked when he heard the way in which she counted the latest strike. He had to admit that it was quite entertaining to hear. The students had a very unique ways of expressing their emotions during punishments.

"UGH! Nine!" Daphne whined, trying to catch her breath. Her bottom was on fire and it hurt her badly. "OWWWW! Teeeeeeen!" she yelled when she received the last yet the hardest strike.

Just like it was after the paddling, the owner of the office went to put the cane in its rightful place, using some spells on it before, and the girl lay limply being bent over the desk. Her poor, aching arse!

"You can dress, Miss Greengrass," said the wizard as he handed her another tissue. "Your punishment is over and yes, you can rub your behind now."

Daphne said nothing. She was unable to as tears were rolling down her cheeks. She got rid of them thanks to the tissue and then slowly got herself up from her position. Once she was in a standing position, she cautiously walked towards the chair on which she left her clothes. This time, however, her hands, finally, connected with her sore arse.

The professor didn't comment on it, he just summoned his chair, sat down on it, and took out a new roll of parchment from the drawer. In the meantime, the girl was putting on her clothes, whining when her knickers found themselves on their rightful place.

"You're excused, Miss Greengrass," said the professor when he noticed that his student was ready.

"Y-yes, professor. Goodbye," quietly answered the young witch, excusing herself from the office, rubbing her bottom on the way to the door.

As soon as the Slytherin found herself out of the room, she sighed heavily and put her head on the cold wall, still massaging her sore arse. She had a free evening today and wanted to spend it in a pleasing way. Such turn of events was indeed an interesting way of doing it.

"Daphne?" The Greengrass witch heard a familiar voice right behind her so she turned towards its source as soon as she could, smiling brightly at her interlocutor.

A tall, well-build young man with medium-length brown hair that was pinned in a neat ponytail stood in front of her, watching her attentively. Judging from the look of his brown eyes, he was very concerned.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly and stepped forwards before hesitantly putting his arms around her waist.

"Oh, so _now_ I'm finally allowed to speak, am I, _professor_?" she asked with amusement and chuckled when she noticed his scandalised expression. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You know I'm only joking, dear. But to answer your question – I feel fine. Really. In fact, I feel great. Well, I'm sore as well, obviously, but it was to be expected. After all you tanned my hide quite severely."

The truth was that the man was not a teacher at Hogwarts, and she wasn't his student. In fact, they were both twenty-one-years old, and they were in their first year of married life. They were just a bit different than most of their friends and decided to enrich their sex life. Well, frankly, Daphne was the one who came up with this eccentric idea and her husband agreed only because he wanted his wife to be happy – even if the witch had a hard time to convince him to add such activities into their lives.

"Should I remind you that you deserved it, _Miss Greengrass_?" asked the man, using his teaching voice. Daphne tried hard not to laugh but failed quite miserably and a moment later she burst out laughing.

"You are a jerk," she responded once she tamed her amusement. The wizard grinned dangerously.

"Yes, I am a jerk. But I am _your_ jerk," he agreed and then took a vial with a mysterious potion out of his pocket before handing it to her. "Drink it, love. I don't want to kiss you when you're in a teenage body. That would feel inappropriate."

His wife just rolled her eyes but accepted the object without a word and emptied it immediately. Soon, instead of a teenage girl, there was an adult, beautiful woman. Her blonde hair was longer than her younger counterpart and she was at least two inches taller – although still smaller than the man.

"Better?" she asked and gave the vial back to her husband. He hid it in his pocket, grinning.

"Much better," he agreed and then leaned towards her in order to kiss her. Daphne let him do so, putting her hands behind his neck in the process.

Because they were the same age, they were using special potions – created by the man – during their plays, as they wanted them to be as realistic as possible. The couple had decided, before including such activities into their love life, that Daphne would use the potion in order to make her younger, and he would drink one in order to look older – the man took the antidote before he left the room – so the age difference would be visible between them. In their opinion such solution would have a greater impact on the plays then simply pretending to be different ages. Besides, drinking a potion was safer than using Transfiguration spells.

A few moments later, the woman felt her legs detach from the floor; the man just picked her up, nevertheless, she didn't pay much attention to it as they continued to kiss. However, she tangled her legs around his waist, so kissing would be more comfortable for the both of them. The witch gave a muffled moan as her husband's hands found their way into her knickers and began to massage her sore buttocks. He really knew how to drive her crazy.

"I love you, Daphne," the wizard whispered into her ear as soon as they broke their kiss, touching her nose with his own.

"I love you, too," she answered seductively. "You look smoking hot in your dragon skin robes."

"Hm, nearly as hot as you in your school uniform," the man responded and put her back on the ground, still having his hands under her knickers. It was when she realised that he had taken them to their bedroom. When, she had no idea as she was lost in their kiss and could swear that they were just outside their playroom a moment ago. "You're very cute, charming and adorable."

Hearing his words, Daphne rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly. Her husband chuckled, raising his hands in defence – when he did so, the witch sighed as he stopped massaging her spanked arse.

"I was honest here!" he said and before she had a chance to say something else, he grabbed a bottle of water, which he left on the desk earlier, and handed it to her. "Take this. I'm sure fake crying must be exhausting."

"I beg your pardon, my crying was real," the young woman told him after quenching her thirst; in the meantime, the man grabbed a wooden box that stood next to the bed and took a vial out of it. "Well, partly at least. Believe it or not, but you have a really strong hand and your spankings hurt more than my father's. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was going easy on me back when he used to discipline me."

"Thank you?" the man asked, with a distinct tone of confusion in his voice. For a moment he didn't know if his wife was complimenting him or implying something else entirely as she said it in an unusual tone. However, her Slytherin-esque smirk indicated that she was, in fact, complimenting him. "You know I always try to do my best."

"Trust me, dear, I know it," she answered and put her delicate hand on his cheek. "However, I begin to worry about our children. Poor little things, having a father just like yourself…"

"Oh, pardon me, love. I think I've missed the moment when we became parents," started the man daringly. "Unless, of course, there's something you want to tell me?"

"I was talking about our future children," said Daphne, rolling her eyes. She was aware that her husband was fooling around and so was she. "But to answer your question – no. I'm not pregnant. Besides, even if I happened to be, you would have to take a paternity test. You see, I was so lonely when you were on the delegation in Spain, and Theo offered his support and comfort, so…"

"Theo?" the wizard interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Theo as in Theodore Nott? Your former Slytherin classmate from Hogwarts?"

"Yes, exactly this Theo. Personally, I don't know anyone else with such a name," the young woman nodded in confirmation. "He's quite handsome if you ask me."

"Well, I did _not_ ," retorted the man. Daphne just smirked at that. She loved her dork and the fact that he appreciated her sense of humour. "Merlin's beard! Did you really have to cheat on me with Nott? Couldn't you choose… I don't know, Pansy? Then I'd know that the potential children are definitely mine."

"I wanted to but at this time, she was doing business in Paris… or maybe she was doing a businessman in Paris? I'm not really sure, I was too lonely to pay attention to such details. Anyway, this is a reason why I decided to accept Theo's offer. Well, there was also Draco, but I really want my children to have hair that isn't blonde…"

The wizard was quiet for some time before he placed a vial in his pocket and put his hands around his beloved's waist, pulling her closer to himself. Daphne put her hands around his neck and looked into his big brown eyes that looked at her with an unclear expression. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the man finally spoke:

"I believe that someone should take that cute arse of yours over their knee for a long and painful conversation," the Granger man said, delivering a not so painful smack to her bottom. Daphne gasped as she wasn't expecting that, however, she didn't mind it at all. "Someone should teach you a lesson that infidelity is a very serious transgression."

"Do _not_ tempt me, love. But who knows, maybe the next time?" the witch stated and took the vial out of his pocket. "Now, how about you take care of my arse? Believe it or not, it still feels like it's on _fire_."

The man, who was massaging her buttocks for some time now, only raised his eyebrow at her.

"Why should I agree on that?" he asked. "Go ask your dear _Theo_ to do it for you. I'm sure he's going to love it."

The lady of the house sighed heavily and looked sadly at her husband.

"I would… unfortunately, he's having a night shift today," she started, trying to sound as honest as she could, and handed him the vial. "You're the only one who can do it."

The wizard rolled his eyes and accepted the object in such a way that one could think that he was indeed forced to do it. The truth, obviously, was quite the opposite, as he loved to take care of his wife after their plays. Besides, he found it amusing to pretend that he was jealous of Theodore Nott. He was aware that Daphne was just fooling around, as she usually did, and didn't cheat on him (after all he had never attended a delegation in Spain) with anyone, but it was still fun to pretend.

The blonde liked it as well. She loved when her husband was tanning her hide, she really did (not that she would admit it in front of strangers or her friends. She wasn't _that_ insane. Not even Pansy knew about it) but what she loved equally, or even a bit more, was when the man was taking care of her afterwards. Was it unusual and weird? Probably yes, as she couldn't imagine Astoria loving such things, but she couldn't care less. As long as her husband wasn't complaining about it – and he wasn't. In fact, she knew that he loved it as well even though he was reluctant to admit it – she was more than happy.

"What?" asked the woman, confused, when she realised that the man was looking at her in a strange way. She just got rid of her school robes and had no idea why he was looking at her like that.

However, the wizard never answered her question. He only threw the vial on the bed and before his wife had a chance to react, their lips connected in a passionate kiss; in the meantime, his hands found their way towards her arse. Daphne really had no idea what was going on, but she decided not to ask questions. Besides, she didn't even have a chance as they continued to kiss.

Sometime later, the witch found herself over her husband's knees one more time today and a few moments later she felt that her skirt had been removed, and so were her knickers, socks and boots. She shivered when the fresh air met her exposed bottom.

"So, what does my ass look like?" she asked with amusement and shook it seductively. In response, she heard a quiet laugh.

"As if its owner was an incredibly disrespectful little girl and got exactly what she deserved."

Not being able to fight off a smile, the woman grinned once she heard the answer.

"Good. The ass got what it earned."

Her husband said nothing, just chuckled again and leaned in to press a soft kiss on her exposed and vulnerable butt. Then he grabbed the vial he left on the bed and used it on her. The woman sighed with relief when the wizard started to rub in the lotion. It was making her feel _much_ better.

Daphne closed her eyes while the former Gryffindor was dealing with her punished bottom. His touch was very relaxing and delicate, which was ironic, taking into consideration that he was the one to cause her pain in the first place. She laughed inwardly. One could tell that his hands were both a dangerous weapon and a sign of comfort.

"Daphne?" she heard her husband's voice a few moments later, when he finished using the lotion on her. It made her open her eyes.

"Yes, dear?" Came up a quiet answer.

"I love you," he simply said and gently kissed her tender butt. "So much."

The woman chuckled at that and slowly got up from his knees only to sit down on them, carefully, a few seconds later. Then she put her hand on his cheek, smiling warmly.

"I love you, too, dear," she said honestly and touched his forehead with her own. "More than anything else."

The Granger man said nothing just smiled brightly before he leaned towards her, connecting their lips in a loving kiss. The witch kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck while he took off her Slytherin scarf and now his hands found themselves unbuttoning her uniform shirt. Seconds later, Daphne had only a white bra on herself, however, it also shared the fate of the blouse, leaving her completely naked. At the moment the contrast between them was quite visible as the wizard was still fully clothed in his dragon skin robes but neither of them paid any attention to that fact. They were too focused on themselves to care about such irrelevant things.

The blonde gasped when her husband grabbed her arse but sighed with relief once he began to rub it gently. He knew more than well what to do in order to make her feel good and she loved him for that. Besides, it always amazed her how perfectly he could play his parts during their plays because he was the gentlest man she'd ever had the opportunity to meet but his characters most of the time were heartless and cruel.

A few moments later the man gently placed her down onto their bed. She moaned when her bottom met the bedspread but signalled to the wizard for him to continue – she could handle the pain she was experiencing, but more importantly, she wanted her man to execute his plans for her as she had her suspicions about what the plans were going to be.

The former Gryffindor spread her legs and found himself between them. Then he leaned towards his wife, kissing her in the mouth. Daphne, obviously, returned it.

"You are the most stunning woman in the world, Mrs. Granger," the man said, his voice quiet like a whisper; in the meantime, he started kissing her neck. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you as well, my handsome man," she answered and closed her eyes. It was her habit – she always closed her eyes when she wished to experience things more intensely.

The wizard smiled when he saw her reaction and continued with his work. He was kissing the woman slowly, taking his time. He knew Daphne more than anyone else and was aware that she enjoyed when he wasn't in a hurry.

Once he was done dealing with the former Slytherin's neck, he started kissing her firm boobs, and what was important to say was the fact that he loved playing with them. The thing was that Daphne's breasts were neither big nor small, but they belonged to his beloved wife and for him they were the eighth wonder of the world, and they should be treated as such.

The wizard laughed inwardly because the blonde moaned in pleasure when he sucked her left nipple. She adored when he was doing so, and he loved making her happy. Besides, as the man could tell, it was not only the witch that was getting aroused because he could feel his appendage stiffening.

When the left boob was satisfied, he started playing with the right one, doing exactly the same thing he did to the first one. If the sounds Daphne was making could tell him anything, then it was that she enjoyed it greatly. But the man didn't intend to stop. Not yet.

The woman gasped when, unexpectedly, her husband squeezed her spanked buttocks. His touch was gentle, and her reaction was caused by the fact that she didn't see that coming. However, she moaned loudly as some time later the wizard's head found itself between her legs, taking care of her feminine parts.

Daphne had problems with controlling her breath as she was full of emotions. On the one hand, she was in pain as her butt still hurt her quite intensely (she wasn't joking when she said that her husband had a strong hand, however, she enjoyed this kind of pain. Otherwise, she would never ask her wizard to take her over his knees), on the other hand, she was aroused as the man was making miracles with his tongue. He knew exactly where to touch her with it in order to make her feel excited.

"Hmm… we're enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" she heard his amused question as he stopped his activity for a moment, however, he returned to playing with her clitoris seconds later; his hands were still massaging her sore arse.

"Yes, Sweet Merlin, YES!" she answered, moaning. Heavens. She felt _wonderful_ and wanted it to last forever.

"Good," the man muttered and squeezed her buttocks, stealing a yelp from her. He grinned when she sent him a dangerous look. She expected him to go back to working with his tongue, _not_ squeezing her poor bottom!

"I love you, Daphne," he said once he leaned towards her, however, he didn't dare to kiss her. At the end of the day, his mouth was around her clitoris seconds ago.

The young woman, on the other hand, didn't think it was a problem as she put her hand behind his head and made him lower it before their lips connected, again. However, they did it so passionately that the man lost his balance and found himself on top of his wife. They didn't care about it, though.

"Take this off," the witch whispered into his ear, indicating his dragon skin robes once their kiss was broken.

The wizard didn't have to be told twice. He quickly got rid of it, throwing it on the floor, and a moment later he was left only in his white shirt and black trousers which showed just how much fun he was having.

"My, my, I see that I'm not the only one who is turned on," said Daphne with amusement as soon as she saw the bulge.

"Only because my incredible wife drives me crazy," he responded, kissing her neck. "More than anyone and anything else."

The blonde chuckled and while her husband was kissing her neck, her hands found their way into his pants. She smirked because a moment later he was the one that moaned as she clenched her hands around his penis.

"You're _so hard_ ," she declared seductively, still having her hands in his trousers and playing with his dick. " _So hard_."

The former Gryffindor moaned again, deciding not to answer this as there was no need to deny it. Instead, he bravely continued to kiss her even if it was almost impossible to concentrate. However, he wanted his wife to be happy, so he tried as much as he could. At this moment, his mouth was kissing her breasts.

While the man was busy with kissing her stomach – in the meantime his hands played with her boobs – the witch unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down along with his black boxers. Then with a flick of her hand they vanished and reappeared on the floor next to her husband's robes. Also, as she had only just realised, he had already taken his boots and socks off.

Mrs. Granger chuckled because as soon as she got rid of his pants, her wizard's dick presented itself in its full glory and, to be honest, it was something she liked to admire.

Because her man was – alongside with Ronald Weasley – the best friend of Harry Potter, he was quite popular among the female population of Hogwarts during their school years. The fact that he was the best student in the whole school and handsome as well, worked only to his advantage. Daphne overheard, on many occasions, witches talking about whether or not the wizard had a big dick. He had. She could confirm it and, what was very satisfactory, it belonged only to her – well, it belonged to her husband, but she was the only person that knew the pleasure it could bring.

"Love?" she asked quietly as she was playing with his cock, again.

The man, who despite all difficulties to concentrate still kissed her, stopped his work and looked at her with a question. When their eyes met, the witch smirked and squeezed his penis, making him groan in pain. It was her small revenge for the fact that he unexpectedly grabbed her spanked butt before.

"I want to feel you inside me," she declared a moment later, when her husband finally caught his breath. "I want you to fuck me now."

The former Gryffindor grinned when he heard her, however, his grin quickly turned into a wicked smirk.

"What kind of language is that?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. A smirk was still present on his lips. "Is that the kind of language a young, pureblood witch should use?"

"It's the kind of language the young, married witches use when they want to have sex with their husbands," she commented.

The man chuckled and kissed her nose before responding:

"As you wish, my love."

Daphne moaned with pleasure because a few moments later she felt him inside her. Finally, as she was really aroused and wanted to make love with him.

The wizard leaned toward her, connecting their lips one more time that night. He could tell that his wife was ravenously aroused – and so was he – because she was using such language reserved only for when she wanted him to shag her fast and rough, but he knew more than well that this kind of sex wouldn't be pleasant for her after having her arse trashed severely. Instead, he was moving his hips slowly, so they both could enjoy it.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he whispered and looked her in the eyes.

"And you are the most handsome man," she answered, putting her hands under his shirt and began to massage his back. In the meantime, one of his hands was playing with her boobs while the other was on the bed.

Sometime later, the man grabbed her around her waist and in one swift move, he switched their positions so that he was on his back with his lover positioned on top of him. He did it because he spotted a look in her eyes that informed him that the pain in her arse was getting worse, even if Daphne was too proud to admit it. She wanted to make love with him despite the pain, but he could not continue seeing her suffer like that. He believed that the tender act of love-making should be something pleasant and not the reason of discomfort.

"Ride me, Daphne," he said, letting her take control. "Choose the way you want it to be."

"Gladly," answered the woman, grinning.

The tables turned. At this point, the witch was kissing her husband and was moving her hips a bit faster than he was. She wasn't stupid, and she knew the reason why he switched positions. He knew her more than anyone else, including her sister and Pansy plus he could read her body language as well. He just knew her bottom started hurting her more. Speaking of her arse – her wizard's hands found themselves on her butt one more time, massaging it gently.

With every passing second, they were getting more aroused than they already were and their moaning, suppressed by their kisses, was becoming louder and louder. They were far from finishing as the wizard could tell that he wouldn't come just yet. However, their act was interrupted as a quiet pop filled the room.

A small house-elf, dressed in black pants and a green jacket, appeared in the bedroom, feeling guilty for disturbing its Masters. Nevertheless, the reason of his visit was of great importance and it didn't have much choice.

"Rinky?" asked the man, confused, as soon as they heard that he appeared in the room. "What happened?"

"Rinky is extremely sorry to interrupt, Sir, but you have guests. Me was told it is an urgent issue," the creature started, lowering its head.

He felt really bad for visiting them during such an intimate moment, especially as he could see the spanking marks on his Mistress' arse. Even though he had never witnessed their plays, he was the only one who knew what they were doing behind the closed door as they weren't ashamed of talking about it in his presence. He also knew that they always enjoyed making love after that as he could hear it from time to time.

"For Merlin's sake, who dares to come here _unannounced_ on a Monday evening and disturb us during such a moment?" snapped Daphne, making the house elf move uneasily on the spot.

The wizard could tell that his wife was annoyed because she hated when someone was interrupting them when they were busy and interrupting them while having sex was even worse. Daphne was a very organised person and loved to have everything under control. That's why when something wasn't as she planned, she could be in a murderous mood. There was a reason why she used to be in Slytherin house during her Hogwarts education.

The head of the household wanted to say something in order to make her calm, but before he had a chance to react, the house elf answered his wife's question:

"Miss Parkinson, Mistress," started Rinky, his voice quiet as a whisper, and seeing that the woman wanted to say something else, he continued quickly. "As well as young Miss Astoria."

As soon as Daphne heard her little sister's name, her whole attitude changed. She wasn't annoyed anymore, instead, anxiety was visible on her face. She was worried that something bad had happened especially since Astoria was with Pansy – which was peculiar because even though the two of them knew each other, there was no reason for them to visit them together, especially in the evening.

"Did something happen?" she asked, concerned, and got up from the bed immediately, making her husband groan in pain as he was still inside her when she did that. Nevertheless, he followed his wife who was currently putting her underwear on.

"Rinky wasn't informed, Mistress," the creature answered honestly. "Me was asked to call Mistress and Master as soon as possible."

"Thank you for letting us know, Rinky. Please, tell them that we're on our way," said the wizard before his wife could add anything else, putting on his boxers. "Relax, dear. I'm sure that Astoria is in one piece," he added and kissed her gently. In the meantime, the house elf disappeared.

"I hope you're right," she responded, sighing. "I'm just worried about the reason why they arrived together."

"We will find out, soon," answered the man as he put on his trousers. He had to use a special spell on it or else his erection would be visible. His dick was still quite hard.

"Go," Daphne ordered him when she noticed that he was ready. "I will join you, soon. I need to change as being dressed in Hogwarts robes would make them ask uncomfortable questions."

The wizard said nothing, just nodded and excused himself from their bedroom and headed towards their living room, suspecting that he would find their guests there. He was right because as soon as he found himself there, he noticed two figures.

The first one, Pansy Parkinson, was a black-haired young woman about his age. She was standing next to the fireplace, with her arms crossed. The second person, his sister-in-law Astoria, was a blonde-haired teenager. In contrast to his former class-mate, she was sitting in the armchair, sulking. That made him frown.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you both but… what are you doing here?" he asked as soon as he entered the room.

Pansy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, most likely knowing what they were doing before they were called to come to their main living space – probably because his hair was messy, and his shirt was creased – and was about to give him the answer but before she had an opportunity, someone else beat her:

"I would love to know the reason as well," said Daphne as she joined them in the living room. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

The Parkinson witch cleared her throat.

"I was on my way back home from work when suddenly I came across your sister," she started, looking at her best friend. "She and seven of her underage companions were drinking Firewhiskey and some other alcoholic beverages."

Silence. Neither of them commented on what their former class-mate just announced as they were taken aback. The lady of the house exchanged confused glances with her husband, as if thinking the same thing: did Pansy just inform them that Astoria was drinking?

"I beg your pardon?" The woman questioned her friend once she shook off the initial shock and looked at her scowling sister before looking back at the black-haired witch who just nodded her head, as if wanting to confirm that what she said was true.

"You heard me correctly, Daphne," she started. "I caught your little sister drinking. At first, I wanted to take her back home, to your parents, but then I decided that it wouldn't be the wisest decision. Your father can be _a bit_ impulsive and confronting him when Astoria is still drunk wouldn't bring anything good."

Stunned, the witch nodded slowly, as if trying to comprehend the unfamiliar situation. Pansy was right, and she wasn't going to deny it. Their father was a good and loving man; however, he could be quite hot-headed as well. She had the _pleasure_ of experiencing his wrath on her skin, and she was aware that if Pansy brought her sister home, she would have found herself in the same position as she did earlier that night – with this difference that while she did it willingly and for fun, Astoria wouldn't have much to say on that matter.

"Astoria?" Daphne asked, her voice quiet as a whisper. She still hoped that it was some kind of a joke, however, one close look at her annoyed sister told Daphne all she needed to know – the girl was indeed drunk.

Something turned out in her stomach. She didn't know what to say or how to react now. She didn't even know how she was feeling at this point. She was concerned, anxious and disappointed, all at the same time. Their parents had a strict rule about underage drinking. It was forbidden and even she didn't dare to cross this particular rule when she was a teenager herself. She never dared to drink because she was wise enough to know that if she was caught, the consequences would be dreadful. She wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for at least a month and she would be grounded until her seventeenth birthday.

"You're being ridiculous!" The younger of the sisters finally said, or rather – snapped. Then she slowly got up, struggling with her balance. "All of you are being ridiculous!" Stop treating me like a child. I'm sixteen for Merlin's sake!"

"Actually, your sixteenth birthday is in three weeks," the lady of the house responded calmly, although deep down she wished to scold her sister for being that irresponsible. She, however, knew that getting mad wouldn't bring anything good to the situation. "Besides, even if you were in fact sixteen, it wouldn't change anything. Being sixteen, despite what you may think, means that you're still a teenager, not an adult. Whether you like it or not."

The youngest witch sneered hearing this and deliberately rolled her eyes, just to annoy Daphne, as she knew more than well that their parents hated it when their daughters did that. The older of the sisters learned it the hard way as she was punished for that in the past.

"I don't remember you being my mother," she said venomously and before the woman had a chance to answer, she looked at Pansy. If the look could kill, her interlocutor would be dead by now. "And who the hell you think you are to act like that? Nobody asked you to stick your nose into my life! Why did you even bring me here? I was fine as I was, you ruined everything!"

"Don't you _dare_ blame me for that!" barked the Parkinson witch. She still had her arms crossed. "If you didn't want to be caught then you shouldn't drink in _public_! In fact, as your sister already said, you are _too young_ to drink. Drinking at your age is _illegal._ Besides, you should be grateful that I was the one who found you. If it was someone else, you could be in serious trouble!"

"Oho, Saint Pansy just spoke!" announced the teenager in a mocking tone. "Oh, wait, you're not a saint! Or maybe you want to tell me that you didn't drink when you were underage? Be careful or else I'm going to believe you."

"Of course, I drank when I was underage!" answered Pansy, not even trying to hide her annoyed tone. "Only your sister is a walking goodie who didn't touch it back then. However, I've never been so _stupid_ like you to drink in public or get caught!"

Daphne closed her eyes for a moment before she looked at her husband. The man stood next to her, having his arms crossed, and quietly listened to the argument. The woman frowned as she couldn't read anything from his face. She suspected, however, that he didn't want to meddle since the girl wasn't his blood relative and wanted them to solve it on their own.

"Don't call me stupid!" Astoria growled and walked, unsteadily, towards the black-haired witch. "You had no right to stop me. You're a hypocrite!"

"Astoria, that's enough!" intervened the lady of the house and grabbed her sister because the teenager made such a move as if she wanted to hit her best friend.

She really believed that anger would cause more harm than good in this situation as she knew the two witches quite well. At the end of the day, Pansy was her best friend and a former dormmate and Mrs. Granger was aware that she had always something snarky to say. Astoria, on the other hand, was her little sister and she definitely wasn't acting clearly. The girl had never acted like that before and it was terrifying (and she blamed alcohol for that. It was obvious that the teenager didn't know how to handle it). Besides, did she really intend to hit Pansy?

"Fuck off, Daphne!" snapped the younger of the siblings, pushing her sister away as hard as she could. "Merlin, you have no idea how fucking annoying you are!"

" _Astoria!_ " Called the unexpected voice.

The visitors froze upon hearing the strict male voice as it reverberated around the living room out of the blue, and at once turned towards its source (Astoria almost lost her balance when she did that). The lady of the house, who now was in the arms of her husband as he caught her when her sister pushed her away, had to fight off a smirk that wanted to appear on her lips when she saw the facial expressions of her guests. They both were taken aback as neither of them expected her wizard, who stood quietly this whole time, to actually say something. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if Pansy and Astoria had forgotten about his presence altogether.

"Watch your language and attitude, little girl," the man said, looking reproachfully at his sister-in-law. "Being drunk doesn't mean that you cannot be held accountable for your actions."

"You can shut up as well. You're _not_ my father!" she fired back, almost immediately regretting her words.

The wizard, who now reminded Daphne of one of his characters instead of his regular self, let her out of his embrace and slowly approached the teenager who gulped and took a step back.

"Believe me, dear, I am fully aware that I'm not your father," he started as he found himself next to her and looked her right in the eyes. "But I promise you that if you don't change your attitude, you will _regret_ that Pansy brought you here instead of to your parents."

The older blonde was conflicted. On the one hand she wanted to deal with this situation peacefully, especially that the girl was drunk, but on the other she couldn't stop thinking that her husband was right. Astoria had to change her attitude because she was really contemptuous and even though she didn't want to admit it, she was hurt by her little sister's behaviour. Furthermore, she had to bite her tongue or else she would say that the man wasn't joking as his hand was much heavier than their father's. The Parkinson woman, however, was looking at everything with astonishment. She had no idea that Granger had it in himself.

"Maybe your parents allow you to use such atrocious language," the man continued, smirking as he knew that his parents-in-law would never allow it, "however, right now you are in _my_ home and I won't tolerate the use of such ferocious vocabulary under my roof. Did I make myself clear?"

Astoria said nothing, just stared at her brother-in-law with wide eyes. If she had to be honest, she was slightly frightened as she had no idea if he was serious or if he was only joking. It was a new situation for her as he had never acted like that towards her. He was usually fooling around with her.

"I believe I just asked you a question, don't you think?" he questioned when he didn't get the answer.

"You're not my father!" responded the girl. Her words made Daphne wanted to smack her. It seemed that her sister decided to dig a grave under herself.

"Well, yes. I believe we established it already," answered the man, sarcastically. "Now, are you going to answer my question, or should we call your father to deal with you? Trust me, I don't want to involve him into this, but I will if you don't give me a choice. I won't tolerate such behaviour under my roof so either you start listening to me or you can go straight home. The choice is yours."

With the corner of his eye, the man could tell that his wife and former class-mate exchanged glances as if wondering if he was serious. At the end of the day, Pansy brought Astoria here, so they would avoid meeting Mr. Greengrass while the girl is still under the influence of alcohol.

"You're bluffing," stated the teenager, daringly looking at her brother-in-law.

"Oh, am I now?" he asked, almost mockingly. When the teen nodded in confirmation, he smirked and turned towards his beloved one. "Daphne, my dear, please, be nice and ask your father to come here to collect his disobedient daughter."

The older sister frowned when she heard that. She wondered what her husband was playing at. However, when she saw his facial expression, she knew better than to argue. He gave Astoria a choice and she had already made her decision. Daphne knew that she shouldn't undermine his decision, especially in his own house, or else her sister would use it in her favour. Nevertheless, she suspected what the man wished to do.

"Of course, I will do it right away," she agreed and walked towards the fireplace. Pansy, who stood next to it, was looking at her with astonishment. She had no idea what was going on at the Granger household.

"Wait, don't go! Daphne, please, don't go there!" yelled Astoria as soon as she realised what was going on. She really didn't want to meet her father as she finally understood that it wouldn't be a pleasant meeting – he wouldn't even want to listen to her. When her sister looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she quickly turned towards the wizard. "Please, don't call him. I'll be good. I promise, just don't bring him here!"

There was a moment of silence during which the three witches were looking at the head of the household with anticipation. Daphne suspected that her husband wanted to scare Astoria into listening to him and it seemed that his plan worked. Pansy wondered where Granger was keeping his balls, as she didn't realise he could be so intimidating (despite the fact that he was known to be a formidable opponent in a duel). The girl, on the other hand, looked at him pleadingly.

"Sit down," he finally said, his voice emptied of any emotions.

Astoria almost immediately walked towards the armchair, stumbling a few times before she sat down. The black-haired witch questioningly looked at her best friend who only shrugged in response. She would let her husband deal with this situation.

"Back to my unanswered question…" started the man who took his seat in the armchair that stood next to the girl's. "Did I make myself clear about the usage of such hideous language?"

The teenager moved uneasily, however, she kept quiet as no words were able to come through her throat.

"Astoria, he asked you a simple question," began Daphne when her little sister continued to be quiet. "The answer can be either yes or no."

The Greengrass girl, annoyed, looked at the lady of the house and it seemed that she wanted to say something snarky but before she had a chance, the man cleared his throat which made that she cringed slightly.

"Y-yeah, no swearing," she responded hurriedly; all her drunken courage has somehow disappeared.

"Good. Because if I hear at least one more swearword from you, I _will_ wash your mouth," he warned her before getting up from his seat. The girl grimaced when she imagined it. "Now, I understand that Daphne is your sister. However, she is older than you and, most importantly, she is _my_ wife and you're our guest. For that matter, manifestation of disrespect won't be tolerated. Not to mention that pushing and hitting people, especially in anger, is unacceptable and for this fact only you should get your hide tanned."

The man paused, as if wanting to gather his thoughts and looked at his wife who was looking at him closely. Daphne slightly nodded her head and raised her lips in a small smile as if letting him know that he was doing well. She wasn't sure if he really intended to take her little sister over his knee, or if he just said that, but she wouldn't intervene if he did it. He had any right to do it. Because of the marriage, he became a part of her family and that meant that any underage wizard of the Greengrass blood, while being under his care, must follow his rules and he was allowed to discipline them as he wished. Besides, even if they weren't married, Astoria wouldn't dare to complain about it as their father would agree with the man and he would tan her hide on his own, just to make sure that she remembered her lesson.

In the meantime, the teenager's face turned bright red and, embarrassed, she quickly lowered her head. She had no idea what her brother-in-law intended to do, and she was quite scared because of that. Pansy, on the other hand, still wondered what the hell was going on in the Granger household and who was the man and what he had done with her best friend's husband. He seemed to be different. In fact, the word the witch was looking for was "hot."

"I expect you to apologise to your sister," the man continued after a few moments of silence. "In fact, I expect you to apologise to _both_ Daphne and Pansy for the way you behaved towards them."

Astoria, again, moved uneasily in her seat when she realised what the wizard expected her to do. Obviously, she and Daphne used to argue from time to time, especially when the older sister still lived at their family home, and they always reconciled sooner or later, however, this situation was different and, in her opinion, embarrassing. Not only because she had to do it in front of him – and he said she deserved to be spanked! He had to be out of his mind! – but also because she had to apologise to Pansy as well. In her opinion it was very unfair as this whole situation took place because of the Parkinson woman.

The other blonde, however, observed everything attentively, being a passive witness. Judging by her attitude, she could tell that her little sister didn't like that the man was bossing her around. Nevertheless, she decided not to intervene. She knew the youngest witch better than anyone and she knew that sometimes Astoria could act like a spoiled brat. Besides, she was used to listening only to their parents and teachers (and occasionally to her – but only if she was in a good mood). It was nice to know that there was someone else who could make her behave.

Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, still tried to understand what was going on here, but she was unable to. She knew the wizard since they were eleven – and she despised him for most of the time. If her friend didn't marry him, she would never want to be in the same room with him – and he had never behaved like that. He was always very chilled and, frankly, he was the one who had to calm his wife down as the witch was the temperamental one in their relationship. Right now, however, he demonstrated that he could be authoritative without raising his voice. This was, in her opinion, a good quality as most men she knew demanded respect by yelling – her brother included.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Daphne, and for pushing you," the teenager finally muttered when her brother-in-law once again cleared his throat as in his opinion she was quiet for too long. Nevertheless, she didn't dare to look at the adults as she was too embarrassed by being treated as a child. "Same goes, I guess, to you, Pansy."

The lady of the house could tell that her husband expected to hear a sincerer apology, but he decided to let it go. They all knew that the girl said it only because she didn't have much choice but at least their drunk guest wasn't arguing anymore and, most importantly, lost her terrible attitude.

"We know that you are, Astoria," the blonde with said, even though she was aware that at this moment the teenager was too drunk to be sorry and walked towards her sister and knelt before the armchair she was currently occupying. "But you have to understand that we all want you to be safe and Merlin only knows how the night would end if Pansy didn't find you."

The girl said nothing, just snored and crossed her arms. She really wasn't in the mood to have this conversation with them. Hell. They had _no right_ to have this conversation with her. However, she already knew that it wouldn't be a wise choice to express her thoughts aloud. She had a feeling that her brother-in-law would indeed call her father to take her home.

Daphne looked at Pansy, who just shrugged as she didn't want to take part in this whole mess, and then at her husband who was observing her sulking sister attentively. She didn't even have to ask to know that he was disappointed. A few moments later, when the man felt that his wife was looking at him, he turned towards her and when their eyes met, he let her in to his mind.

Once their silent conversation came to the end, Daphne got up and walked towards her wizard. Then she kissed him on the cheek before she used the fireplace in order to go to her family home. Pansy, who had no idea that the couple decided to inform the Greengrass' that their youngest child would be spending the night with them, only raised her eyebrow in a silent question but the man just shook his head, letting her know that they won't inform the girls' parents about the mess. Astoria, on the other hand, kept ignoring them.

"Rinky!" the wizard called and a few seconds later the small house-elf appeared next to him, bowing respectfully.

"How can Rinky help you, Sir?" asked the creature.

"Please, prepare a bath for Astoria and come back here," he answered and turned towards his still scowling sister-in-law; in the meantime, the house-elf disappeared. "Astoria go to your room," he added calmly.

The girl almost immediately raised her head, looking at her brother-in-law as if he lost his mind. Go to her room? Obviously, she had her room at their place as she hanged out with them when she wasn't at school, but the wizard was being ridiculous. Did he think she was five or something?

"Wait, what?" she asked, confused. She must have heard him wrong, that was the only good answer.

"I told you to go to your room. Rinky is preparing you a bath," the man replied, his voice devoid of emotions. Seconds later, the said house-elf returned to the living room. "You're staying here tonight and it's getting late. We will talk about your behaviour tomorrow, when you can think more clearly."

"But He – "

"I believe that I already told you something, little girl," he interrupted her before she had a chance to start her beginning. "Don't dig yourself a grave. Go to your room and get ready for the night. Rinky will help you."

The creature observed everything carefully, not really knowing what had happened here before it was requested to come, but it could sense that both his Master and Miss Parkinson weren't happy about this whole situation. When the young witch finally got up from her seat – and she did it very slowly – Rinky finally understood why. The girl was drunk.

"Of course, Sir. Rinky will take care of Miss Astoria," said the house-elf and helped the sister of his Mistress to balance. Then he took her to the bathroom.

The man sighed heavily and began to rub his face. He was tired and confused. He thought that this day would end up differently. In fact, he imagined it to come to the end in a more pleasant way – and that included his naked wife and their bed – especially since they decided to play the scene earlier.

"Well, Granger, I have to admit that I didn't expect you to react like that," started Pansy and the fireplace got activated, but she didn't care about such details. "Who would have thought that you actually have balls as I was convinced that Daphne was the one who wears the trousers in this relationship. That was pretty hot if you ask me. If you get bored of fucking Daphne, you know where to find me."

"For Merlin's sake, Pansy!" cried the lady of the house as she came out of the fireplace, making her friend laugh. "Don't you dare have sex with my husband behind my back."

"Fine by me. We can do it in front of you, I don't mind," answered the other woman, grinning archly. "Eventually, we could even have a threesome."

" _Pansy!_ " the blonde warned her friend, even though a playful smirk was visible on her lips. That made both Pansy and her husband chuckle. "There will be no threesome."

"Ah, yes, I forgot that you never knew how to share," commented Pansy, winking. However, suddenly she became serious. "Sorry for bringing you into this mess, by the way. I really didn't want to bother you, especially since you were busy having … shut up, Daphne, even a blind person would know that you two were making out before Astoria and I arrived. I just couldn't let her stay with her friends and drink more."

"You did the right thing, Pansy," said the witch and the man nodded in agreement. "My father would probably kill her for that."

"Yeah… your father can be quite impulsive, I agree," the Parkinson woman stated. "And while I believe that this little, insolent brat earned herself a well-deserved spanking, it would be a bad idea to bring her home."

"Pansy, for Merlin's sake, I know that Astoria behaved shamefully and deserves to be punished, but she's still my little sister," began Daphne, looking at her former dormmate as if she was mortally offended. "Only I have the right to call her a brat. Don't call her that again."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You would be more forgiving if you knew what kind of language she was using on our way here," commented the black-haired witch, smiling brazenly. "Anyway, I should go. Take care of yourself and this non-brat Astoria, obviously."

"We will," replied the master of the house. His wife only rolled her eyes hearing her best friend's comment. Typical Pansy. "Take care of yourself as well and have a good night."

"Yeah, good night to both of you," she said, accepted the floo powder from her friend and entered the fireplace. "Oh, Granger, I almost forgot… if you end up knocking Daphne up, don't forget that I want to be a godmother."

Before the married couple had a chance to say something, the former Slytherin disappeared in green flames, smirking. She really loved messing with the man as she found it a highly humorous exercise.

As soon as they were alone, Daphne sighed heavily. Not even in her wildest dreams could she dream about such a turn of events. She was anxious, angry, disappointed but also very confused. She still couldn't believe that her sister was stupid enough to drink – what's worse – in public. The girl had to be out of her mind.

"I am very sorry, Daphne," said the wizard and slowly closed the distance between him and his wife. Then he embraced her and began to massage her bottom as he knew it still hurt her.

"For what?" asked the woman, confused. She couldn't understand what he was talking about. "You did nothing wrong."

There was a moment of silence during which the man took her hand and led them towards the sofa. They both sat down on it. Or rather he did, as the witch sat astride on his knees.

"This day should have ended differently," he started, his hands once again were located on her bottom. "I promised you that we're going to spend it together, deep down I hoped that maybe we would make a little Granger…"

"Poor, unfortunate soul," Daphne interjected with a smile.

"[…] and your cute arse will get more attention in our bedroom, but then your sister happened," he continued and took a deep breath before he looked his wife in the eyes. "You know, there was a moment when I really wanted to do nothing else but bend Astoria over my knee…"

The witch pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, smiling sadly at that.

"I know," she answered. "To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if you did, especially since, no matter how much you hate it, you had, well, still have, any right to do so."

The master of the house sighed heavily, still rubbing his wife's sore butt. He, obviously, was aware that because of his marriage to Daphne he had a right to discipline any underage wizard of the Greengrass blood while they were under his care, but he really hated this idea. He really couldn't understand some pureblood rules (for example the one that a woman should be a good housewife and a beautiful ornament to her husband) and, to be honest, he really didn't want to. However, what terrified him most was the fact that his beloved one was used to them and knew that men – their fathers at first and later their husbands – had absolute power over them, women. Just the idea of Daphne being married to some pureblood jerk (like Pansy's brother. He really couldn't stand this guy) made him sick. Fortunately, his father-in-law was a good man and allowed his eldest child to choose her husband on her own (obviously, the Greengrass' had to approve the choice but luckily for him, they did).

"It's insane," he finally said after a few moments of silence. The blonde looked at him curiously as she wasn't sure what he was talking about. "The rules. Why being a man gives me a right to punish Astoria? This is insane. I know that in old pureblood families, yours included, a man is the one who decides about everything but it's just sick. For example, Ron's mother is, in fact, in charge of their family and somehow everyone is okay with that – mind you, she gave birth to _six_ sons and none of them have any problems with it. Her husband included. He's just happy to have a loving family."

"Are you kidding me?" started Daphne, a note of amusement was heard in her voice. "Mrs. Weasley is _scary_. Trust me, if I were a boy, I wouldn't have any problems with her being in charge. Hell, even if I were the Minister for Magic himself, I would be okay with that. Her howlers are _legendary_. I'd rather face my father while being as drunk as Astoria than to receive a howler from her."

Despite his efforts, the wizard was unable to contain his amusement and laughed a moment later. He knew that the woman only joked, however she was right about one thing: the howlers were indeed legendary. Mrs. Weasley was able to scare the whole school just by sending a letter to one of her seven children.

"True," he agreed. "Besides, I think that even Draco got scared once despite the fact that it wasn't addressed to him."

"Can you blame him?" the witch asked, smirking. "Even Pansy was thanking Merlin that Mrs. Weasley isn't her mother."

"I wish I could witness it," he answered, grinning. Daphne just rolled her eyes. Her husband was an idiot.

A comfortable silence reigned in the room. Daphne put her head on the man's chest and listened to the beating of his heart while he continued to massage her buttocks. She still felt conflicted about everything that took place a few minutes ago. This whole situation was crazy. She still couldn't understand how her sister could be that stupid and irresponsible to drink – Merlin's beard! – in public. Who knows how this little adventure would end if Pansy didn't see her, especially that there were most likely boys as well. Besides, deep down the woman felt bad for lying to her parents. In her opinion they should know about it, however, Astoria was her little sister and she wanted to protect her from the wrath of their father, which she knew would be severe if he found out what his little girl did.

"Daphne?" she heard the quiet voice, so she questioningly looked at her wizard. "What are we going to do with Astoria?"

"I have no idea, honey," she admitted frankly. All she knew was what kind of punishment prevailed in her family home for breaking this particular rule. "But I know that whatever happens, we're going to face it… together."

* * *

 **A/N** : _Thank you for reading. It would be lovely to hear your thoughts, especially since it was the first time I've written something like this. There are also a few things I'd like to explain:_

 _-Astoria's age was changed on purpose_

 _-Rinky belonged to Daphne when she was still a child. It took Daphne some time to convince her husband that the house-elf is happy to be with them_

 _-Yes, Mr. Granger has a name but it wasn't mentioned deliberately_

 _-Student!Daphne and Professor!Granger mentioned Pansy in the office, however, she had never been part of it. They did it because if such punishments were available in Hogwarts, Pansy (Golden Trio included) would most likely visit the office frequently._


End file.
